How do you feel?
by Pablo81092
Summary: Oneshot: After Kyle rescues Amanda from Latnok he finally explains to Amanda who he is. Amanda explains to him why it doesn't change a thing.


_Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Kyle XY or any of its characters. If I did do you really think I'd have the third season start in January?_

_How Do You Feel?_

--

"Don't worry Amanda, I've got you now. No one is going to try to hurt you anymore."

"Kyle? What happened? Where am I?" Amanda sleepily said. She felt extremely drowsy and could feel the hints of a headache coming along.

"I promise to explain as soon as I get you out of here. Just rest for now." Kyle smiled warmly down at Amanda trying to hide the fact that both of them were in danger while Kyle was carrying Amanda through the halls of Latnok. Amanda was still affected by the chloroform; she didn't realize the danger they were in.

"Ok… I love you…" she told him before drifting into sleep.

"I love you too…" he said hoping he would make it out of Latnok so it wouldn't be the last time he told that to Amanda.

--

She opened her eyes slowly, her head pounding. Amanda realized she was in her room but she had no idea how she got there. The last thing that Amanda remembered was waiting in the parking lot for Kyle to return with her bag...

"Amanda? Are you awake?"

"K-Kyle? Oh my God, Kyle you scared me. Wait how did you get in my room… Why are you in my room? What did my mom say?"

"I told your mom you fell asleep on the car ride home. She let me carry you up to your room and place you on your bed. While I was up there I made sure to open you window. After she thought I left I climbed the side of your house and went though your window…"

'"Oh… my head really hurts Kyle."

"You hit your head pretty hard before I came and got you…"

"Wait what? Got me from where? Kyle what happened? Why are you here?

"I need to be here, I need to protect you."

"Protect me? From what? You're avoiding the question Kyle…" Amanda was now thoroughly confused and her pounding headache wasn't making concentrating any easier.

Kyle moved from his seat by the door to the edge of Amanda's bed, "You don't remember at all? Amanda you were kidnapped while I went to get your bag from the school… It was all my fault, if I hadn't left you alone, if I wasn't the person I am… you would be safe."

Kyle's words triggered Amanda's memory; she could feel the hand pressing the cloth over her mouth in the school parking lot. She could feel the ropes that bound her to a chair cutting off her circulation. She felt another hand pushing backwards because she wouldn't be quiet; her head smacking against the floor with nothing to stop her because her hands were tied. Then Amanda felt something different, strong arms embracing her, protecting her, carrying her somewhere safe… Kyle…

"You saved me."

"Yes, but-"

"Kyle stop. I asked you to get my bag for me; I could have gone with you. And if you weren't the person you are then I would still be tied to that chair.

"No Amanda the people who kidnapped you are scientists. They kidnapped you to lure me to them."

"Why would they want you?"

"…"

"Kyle?"

"17 years ago I was… gestated inside a tank at a place called Zzyxz. The same place we got trapped in when we went camping. I was in the tank for the first 16 years of my life that's why my brain is more developed then other peoples it is what allows me to do all the special things I do. It was also why I couldn't remember anything last year; there was nothing to remember. Jessi is the same as me. That's why we have a connection, she's the closest thing to a sister that I have. The people who kidnapped you are called Latnok. They want to use me; they see me as a scientific experiment. Amanda… I just want to be normal." Finished Kyle. He looked at Amanda with a haunted expression that was tinged with fear. He waited for her reply.

"Your parents never died?" Amanda asked with a blank look on her face trying to comprehend what Kyle just said.

"Adam Baylin, the closest thing I have to a biological father, was shot last year just before I came to live the Tragers again. I believed him to be dead."

"Oh… "

"Amanda I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore. With me you're in danger and as much as I want to be, I'm not normal…"

"But you're still Kyle," Amanda said as she realized that none of it changed how she felt, "You are still the same kind hearted, giving person who is always there for me. The only person I can talk about my dad with but still feel happy. You're still the same person that I… that I love. You're normal to me Kyle.

"Is that how you feel?" asked Kyle. He now had that look of innocent wonder on his face. He was gazing at Amanda with an intensity that only he has while looking at her. Like she is the only other person in the world.

"What?"

"That day you gave me swimming lessons. You told me 'Art is about drawing what you feel, not just what you see." I asked you how felt… but you never actually gave me a real answer. So is that how you feel?"

"You remember that... Of course you remember that," smiled Amanda, "That's how I feel now. Then I think I was… afraid."

"Afraid? Amanda I'm sorry I didn't mean to I ju-."

"Oh Kyle it wasn't your fault," Amanda said as Kyle breathed a sigh of relief, "I was afraid of how I was beginning to feel about you. I mean I was with Charlie," Amanda said his name like it was diseased, "And I thought I loved him but then I met you and realized that Charlie never looked at me the way you did. Until you asked me how I felt I was in denial. I finally had to admit myself that I did have feelings for you and that scared me. I knew I couldn't act on them as long as I was with Charlie…"

"Wow Amanda… I don't know what to say…"

"Kyle it's okay you don't need to say anything, I'm glad you know now."

"I'll always be there for you Amanda, no matter what."

Amanda smiled, "I know Kyle," They held each others gaze for what seemed like an eternity before Amanda said "Kyle I'm getting really tired. I should probably get some sleep."

"Ok, I'll be here. I won't leave you."

"Promise?"

"Promise. I love you Amanda, goodnight."

"I love you too." Said Amanda before drifting into a deep sleep.


End file.
